The invention is based on a pressure fluid reservoir as defined herein. A pressure fluid reservoir of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 20 124.
In this known pressure fluid reservoir, two components each provided with a thread arrangement are brought into contact with a predetermined tightening torque via stop faces provided on separate housing components. In the assembled state, the two housing components are divided by a piston into a compression chamber and a pressure fluid storage chamber. During the assembly of the two components, if a defective thread or metal chips are caught in the thread arrangements, these cause a predetermined tightening torque to be reached before the stop faces meet, then a sealing element, disposed in and sealing off the pressure fluid storage chamber, may be pressed into an unclosed gap between the stop faces of the two housing components and destroyed. Moreover, when the two housing components are screwed together, metal chips from the thread arrangements can get into the chamber that stores the pressure fluid.